La amistad apesar de las diferencias
by kittymariposa
Summary: como se conocieron Lily y James
1. Familias Potter y Evans

Capitulo 1: Familias Potter y Evans

La familia Evans vivían en una ciudad de nombre Marylebone. Este matrimonio El señor Scott Evans y Margarita Evans junto a sus dos hojas Petunia y Lilian Evans. Dos niñas muy distintas físicamente y de caracteres opuesto, Petunia de7 años tenia el pelo negro no muy agraciada de ojos oscuros como su padre, mientras que Lilian era una niña de 5 años ella tenia el pelo rojo y unos ojos verdes que hipnotizaban al que los mirara, era una niña alegre y disfrutaba hacer enojar a su hermana que la menospreciaba porque decía que ella era rara. Vivían en un buen barrio donde solo vivían personas importantes en Londres, (médicos, ministros, embajadores entre otros). La casa era cómoda tenía 5 recamaras una para el matrimonio, una para Petunia, una para Lilian y las otras dos para invitados, cada recamara tenia su propio baño, y un balconcito, además tenia una gran sala, una enorme cocina y comedor, una biblioteca llena de libros, y un gran patio donde las niñas podían jugar. El señor Evans era ministro de relaciones especiales y la señora Evans trabajaba en un puesto importante dentro del ministerio.

En la casa de al lado se acababa de mudar una familia. Un matrimonio con dos hijos, el señor Harol Potter y Catherine Potter con su hijos gemelos James y Annie Potter de 5 años. Los niños eran idénticos la única diferencia es que Annie tenia el pelo largo y se podía peinar a diferencia de James. Ambos tenían los ojos azul cielo, se llevaban muy bien. Parecían una familia normal nadie que los viera pensarían que eran magos. La casa era igual que la de los Evans. Ambos padres eras como se podía decir que eran policías pero secretos. En realidad nadie sabia muy bien en donde trabajan. Ellos salían todos los días al trabajo como todo el mundo, aunque en ocasiones no regresaran en algunos días.

Estaban en pleno verano la señora Evans tenia libre y sus hijas están en casa ya que no tenían clases porque estaban de vacaciones.

Mientras en la casa de al lado la señora Potter también estaba ese día en casa con sus hijos.

Ambas salieron al patio con sus respectivos hijos.

La señora Evans se sorprendió de ver a su vecina.

-Buenos días –dijo la señora Evans

-Buenos días -dijo la señora Potter

-¿Catherine eres tu? -dijo la señora Evans

-Si, ese es mi nombre, nos conocemos – dijo la señora Potter

-Mi nombres Margarita Evans antes Rowan - No se te pareces mucho a una amiga que tuve en el colegio cuando estuve interna y se llamaba Catherine Bird –dijo algo pensativa le señora Evans

-Si eses es mi apellido de soltera, en el colegio te decían Mar –dijo la señora Potter

-Si solo mis amigas, claro que esos eran muy poco, solo Cathy, Harol, y otros compañeros de curso –dijo la señora Evans

-Si es cierto tanto tiempo sin vernos, desde que salimos del colegio, y dime quienes son esas linduras de niñas –dijo Cathy

-Estas son mis hijas Petunia que tiene 7 y Lilian de 5 –dijo Mar

-Estos dos son mis hijos y los de Harol, James y Annie ambos tienen 5 años –dijo Cathy

-Wao al fin terminaron casándose después de tanto tiempo -dijo Mar

-Niños por que no se van todos a jugar un rato por alla mientras nosotras recordamos viejos tiempos –dijo Cathy

-Mama puedo ir a casa de mi amiga Priscila no quiero jugar con Lilian, tu sabes como le gusta molestar –dijo Petunia

-Esta bien ve a jugar con tu amiga, pero regresa antes que la hora de la comida –dijo Mar

-Claro mama nos vemos,

Y salio muy feliz de allí Petunia

Conversación de Cathy y Mar

-¿Cuéntame que a sido de tu vida en todos estos años? –dijo Cathy

-Después de salir del colegio me fui a estudiar España, donde vivía como muggles. Mis padres se molestaron mucho por eso, no me importo además yo era mayor de edad. Hay conocí a Scott que también estaba estudiando allí y aparentaba llevar una vida de muggles. El es de Estados Unidos solo que el estudio en el colegio de Brujas de Salem. Claro yo no sabía nada de esto, hasta que un día recibió una visita muy especial de su padre.

Flash Back

Estábamos en la cocina cuando sentimos un ruido proveniente de la sala que nos dio un tremendo susto porque no lo esperábamos. Hay comprendí por que Scott nunca me había invitado a ir a su apartamento, aun viviendo en el mismo edificio el siempre me visitaba a mi.

-Hijo perdona por llegar así sin avisar pero lo que esta pasando es muy delicado y quiero que regreses con migo a casa -dijo el señor Evans

-Papa, como me puedes pedir eso, cuando sabes que estoy terminado mi carrera de auror, de momento se quedo en blanco cuando se acordó que no estaban solos – Scott

Yo estaba en schock no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Scott era mago al igual que yo

-Margarita, yo te puedo explicar, no te asustes –dijo Scott

-No me asusto, solo que me acabo de dar cuenta que hay muchas cosas que nos unen y no lo sabíamos –dijo Mar

-No te entiendo –dijo Scott

-Yo también soy bruja aunque no lo parezca y estudio para auror, y mis padres están enojados con migo por la vida que escogí lejos de ellos, además no ven con buenos ojos que su única hija se hubiera enamorado de alguien que ellos no conocen–dije con un poco de pena

-Pero yo no soy muggle, yo vengo de una familia de magos muy importante en América, aunque nunca te lo había dicho –dijo Scott

-Ya veo por que no quieres regresar hijo pero es tu deber tan pronto concluyas las clases, debes regresar para ocupar mi puesto en el ministerio ya que debo retirarme para cuidar de tu madre que esta delicada de salud y tus hermanos todavía están en el colegio. –dijo el señor Evans

-Yo no me quiero separar de Margarita –dijo el chico

-Puedes casarte con ella y los dos venir a vivir a los Estados Unidos –dijo el señor Evans

-Papa claro que me quiero casar con ella, pero yo quiero hacer las cosas bien y para eso necesito tener el consentimiento de los padres de Margarita. –dijo Scott

-Dime, muchacha, donde viven tus padres para concertar una cita y pedirle la mano de su hija como debe ser –dijo el Señor Evans

-Yo me quiero casar, pero no se si mis padres darán su consentimiento ellos son un poco especiales, viven en Londres son los Rowan, mi papa es el Ministro de Defensa en Londres –dijo Mar

-Pues envíales una carta donde le dices que el Ministro de Relaciones Espaciales de Estados Unidos quiere una sita con el y su esposa lo antes posible, que te avise cuando y donde nos podemos reunir. –dijo el Señor Evans

Yo asentí y rápido mande la carta

El nos dijo que le avisáramos tan pronto como fuera posible y desapareció.

Fin Flash Back

-Así fue que formalizamos y tan pronto como nos graduamos nos casamos y nos fuimos a vivir a allá. Luego de la muerte de sus padres, decidimos venirnos para acá con Petunia de 3 años y Lilian con algunos meses. Y desde entonces vivimos aquí. Yo decidí que quería vivir como muggle y que mis hijas llevaran esa vida. Puesto que mi familia no son todos magos, ya que la familia de mi madre eran muggles aunque ella no, y nada me garantiza que mis hijas sean brujas. –dijo Mar

-Ya veo pues yo después que salimos del colegio seguí de novia de Harol y después que terminamos la carrera nos casamos después de 6 años tuvimos a los niños y por azares de la vida nos mudamos hace poco aquí, y los dos trabajamos como aurores en misiones especiales. –dijo Cathy

-Yo trabajo en el ministerio en asuntos especiales como intermediario entre los dos mundo y Scott trabaja como ministro de asuntos especiales –dijo Mar

Así estuvieron hablando durante mucho tiempo

Mientras al mismo tiempo

Lilian, James y Annie se hacen amigos

-Lilian, porque tu hermana se fue así –dijo Annie

-Nada especial, lo que pasa es que no nos llevamos muy bien, porque ella dice que yo soy rara y a mi me gusta molestarla y hacer algunas travesuras –dijo Lilian

-Pues nosotros dos nos llevamos muy bien, lo hacemos casi todo juntos –dijo Annie

-Pues yo estoy esperando con ansias que se acaben las vacaciones para ir al colegio, lo único que espero es que Petunia no me haga la vida imposible –dijo Liliana

-Y a que curso vas –dijo James

-Yo a primero es la primera ves que voy al colegio, aunque antes estuve en una guardería donde habían mas niños de mi edad. –dijo Lilian

-Oh bueno nosotros no sabemos a que colegio iremos –dijo Annie

-Y eso porque –dijo Lily

-Lo que pasa es que siempre nos mudamos y la verdad no se cuanto tiempo vamos a estar aquí lo mas que hemos estado en un sitio es tres meses, que nosotros recordemos -dijo Annie

Así estuvieron hablando por mucho rato hasta que los llamaron para que se fueran a comer a sus casas.

Escrito por kittymariposa


	2. Deseos de ir al colegio muggle

Capitulo 2¿Deseos de ir al colegio muggle?

Casa de los Evans

-Mama¿Cuándo vamos a comprar las cosas para el colegio? –dijo Lilian

-Hija, me tengo que poner de acuerdo con tu padre a ver cuando podemos ir? –dijo la señora Evans

-Mama¿tu crees que James y Annie, puedan ser mis amigos? –dijo Lilian

-Claro, hija ellos son los vecinos y pueden juntarse cuando quieran a jugar –dijo la señora Evans

Así pasaron todo el almuerzo hablando madre e hija ya que Petunia llamo para decir que se quedaba a comer en casa de la amiga.

Mientras en casa de los Potter

-Mama, nosotros vamos a ir a un colegio, como Lilian –dijo James

-Como que aun colegio –dijo la señora Potter

-Mama lo que pasa es que Lilian, nos dijo que tan pronto como acaben las vacaciones ella va a comenzar el colegio en primer año. –dijo Annie

-OH ya entendí lo que pasa es que ella va a ir a un colegio muggle, porque su familia es muggle –dijo la señora Potter

-Que pena nosotros queríamos al colegio igual que ella –dijo James

-De verdad quieres ir al colegio James –dijo su mama un poco sorprendida

-Claro mama nosotros pensamos que es bueno aprender además cuanto tiempo vamos a estar aquí dijo –Annie

-Hija eso no lo se ustedes saben como es el trabajo de nosotros, pero cuando su padre regrese lo hablare con el –dijo la señora Potter

Un rato después llego el señor Potter

-Mi amor quiero hablar contigo sobre estos dos jovencitos –dijo la señora Potter

-Claro vamos a la biblioteca y niños pórtense bien –dijo el señor Potter

Y salieron de la cocina

-Harol, tu sabes quienes son los vecinos –dijo la señora Potter

-Nunca los he visto, solo se que son los Evans y creo que trabajan en el ministerio –dijo el señor Potter

-Pues hoy estuve hablando un buen rato con la señora Evans –dijo la Cathy

-Y que tiene que ver ella con lo que me quieres decir de los niños –dijo Harol

-Te acuerdas de mi amiga Mar del colegio, que después que nos graduamos se fue al extranjero y nunca mas supimos de ella- dijo Cathy

-Si la recuerdo, era una chica lista aunque siempre decía que iba a vivir como muggle, aunque sus padres no estuvieran de acuerdo ¿Por qué? –dijo Harol

-Pues es nuestra vecino y los niños estuvieron jugando toda la tarde con una de las hijas de ella. –dijo Cathy

-Así que finalmente hizo lo que decía de vivir como muggle -dijo Harol

-Mas o menos, porque trabaja en el ministerio en asuntos especiales como intermediario entre los dos mundos y su esposo es el ministros de asuntos especiales. –dijo Cathy

-OH pues con ella iba a tener una entrevista hoy pero cuando llegue me dijeron que tenia unos días libres, que si era muy urgente podía hablar con su esposo –dijo Harol

-Lo que te iba a decir de los chicos que estuvieron hablando con Lilian y ella les dijo que iría al colegio dentro de poco y nuestros hijos quieren ir también. –dijo Cathy

-¿Cómo esta eso, a que colegio quieren ir? –dijo Harol

-Bueno yo les explique que ella iría a un colegio muggle, y ellos me dijeron que les gustaría ir y además me preguntaron cuanto tiempo nos vamos a quedar aquí -dijo Cathy

-Creo que nos quedaremos por mucho tiempo, porque este sitio es bastante seguro y lo de ir al colegio creo que si pueden ir, así las personas no hablaran de que somos una familia rara como siempre dicen –dijo Harol

-voy a llamar a los chicos para informales que irán al colegio. –dijo Cathy

Después de eso se dispuso a llamar a los niños y darle la noticia.

Escrito por Kittymariposa


	3. Visita a casa de los Evans

Capitulo 3: Visita a casa de los Evans

Niños vamos a ir a cenar a casa de los Evans le dijo la señora Potter a sus hijos.

La familia Potter salio a casa de los Evans.

La señora Evans le presento a su esposo a los Potter

-Scott ellos son Catherine y Harol Potter, nuestros vecinos y compañeros de colegio

-Mucho gusto dijeron los señores Potter

Los niños se fueron al jardín a jugar, mientras los adultos conversaban en la sala.

-Ellos quieren ir al colegio con Lilian –dijo Cathy

-Y ustedes que piensan de eso –dijo Mar

-Bueno lo discutimos y creemos que es bueno para ellos, ya que estamos aparentando que somos como una familia muggles común –dijo Harol

-Nosotros entendemos eso nosotros vivimos como muggles, aunque no lo seamos y nadie piensa otra cosa –dijo Scott

-Cathy dime cuando quieras ir a matricularlos en el colegio y vamos juntas –dijo Mar

-Yo se que por su trabajo a veces tienen que estar fuera algunos días, no hay problema los niños se pueden quedar aquí cuando sea necesario –dijo Scott

-Mar si quieres podemos ir mañana mismo al colegio, solo dime que cosas necesito llevar –dijo Cathy

-Eso esta perfecto ya que tengo algunos días libre y así podemos ir a comprar las cosas para el colegio –dijo Mar

Harol y Scott se fueron a fuera a hablar cosas de hombres, mientas Cathy y Mar preparaban la mesa para la cena

Cuando ya todos estaban en la mesa, hablaron de lo que iban a hacer al día siguiente los niños estaban muy contentos

Al otro días salieron la señora Potter y la señora Evans con Lilian, James y Annie al colegio y después de compras, ya que Petunia se fue a casa de su tía a pasar lo que queda de vacaciones.


	4. Compra de materiales

Capitulo 4: Compra de materiales

Fueron al colegio El instituto Green Wood donde asistirían a clases los niños y matricularon a James y Annie, Donde le dieron la lista de las cosas que necesitaban y los uniformes,

Fueron a diferentes tiendas compraron todo lo que necesitaban. Por ultimo estuvieron en la librería donde compraron todos los libros que necesitaban y algunos otros.

Después se dirigieron a la heladería, a comprar unos helados para refrescarse

-De que lo quieren? -dijo la señora Evans

-Fresa -Annie

-Vainilla –Lily

-Chocolate –James

-Aquí tiene chicos –dijo la señora Evans

Y ella y Cathy se tomaron un café.

Al rato salieron de allí y se dirigieron devuelta a casa


	5. El Colegio

(Lily había estado en una guarderia con otros niños de su edad mientras sus padres estan trabajando y Petunia en el colegio, lla que es dos años mayor que Lily)

Capitulo 5: El Colegio

Una semana después todos se pusieron sus uniformes. Llego el primer día de clases.

Todos están muy nervios. Era el primer día de clases para los tres.

-Annie y James que les pasa, se ven nerviosos –dijo Lily

-Si un poco es la primera vez que vamos a estar en un colegio. Nunca hemos estado uno –dijo James

-No se preocupen, yo estoy con ustedes –dijo Lily

Los días, iban pasando ellos estaban felices con todo lo que estaba pasando no se podían quejar. Así siguieron pasando las semanas, meses, años. Sabía mucho sobre el mundo muggle, tenia muy buenas calificaciones los tres. Eran los primeros en su clase.


	6. Triste Noticia y una que le cambia la vi

Capitulo 6: Triste Noticia y Una Noticia que cambiara su vida

Después depuse de seis años los Potter se van a mudar de ahí y fue una triste despedida para los chicos quedaron en escribirse siempre que pudieran.

Ellos no sabían el cambio que iban a dar sus vidas.

Mientras los Potter vivían en el valle Godric.

James recibio su carta para ir a Hogwats, mientras su hermana recibio dos una para Hogwats y otra para un colegio en Canada.

Lily estaba muy triste ya que ella se llevaba muy mal con su hermana. Hasta el día que recibió la carta donde le decían que había sido aceptada el colegio de brujas de Salem en Canada.

-Mama mira lo que me llego –dijo Lily

-Que te pasa porque esos gritos Lily –dice la señora Evans

-Mira esta carta que me llego dice que soy una bruja –dijo Lily –que no creía lo que decía

-Tranquilízate hija, hablaremos de esto cuando tu padre llegue –dijo la señora Evans

Ya en la noche en casa de los Evans

-Lily ven por favor –dijo su padre

-Ya voy –dijo Lily

-Hija siéntate por favor, te vamos a contar una historia y por favor no interrumpas –dijo el padre

Lily se sentó

-Hija, nosotros somos brujos, venimos de familias de magos, en mi familia todos somos magos, en la de tu madre solo la familia por parte de padre y clarotu mama lo es también, yo estudie en el colegio de Salem y tu madre en Hogwart –dijo el padre

-Eso quiere decir que es cierto soy una bruja –dijo Lily

-Claro hija por eso a veces te pasan cosas que no puedes explicar –dijo la madre

-Y cuando iremos por mis cosas para el colegio y cuando lo conoceré –dijo Lily

-A finales de mes nos vamos para Canada y te compraremos todo lo que necesitas para el colegio nuevo y te dejamos instalada allá –dijo la madre


	7. Un nuevo comienzo

Capitulo 7: Un nuevo comienzo

Esto va a pasar en Londres y Estados Unidos a la misma ves

Esto es Londres

James fue con su padre al callejón Diagon a comprar sus materiales. Mientras su mama se fue a Canadá con su hermana Annie.

James entro a la tienda de varita solo y tropezó con alguien

-Hola, perdón –dijo James

-Hola, no es nada –dijo Sirius

-Yo soy James Potter y tú

-Mucho gusto Sirius Black

Entre relajo y relajo terminaron de comprar las varitas y salieron muy contentos de la tienda, y fueron por un helado. Después de un rato se despidieron y dijeron que se verían en la estación para tomar el Expreso que los llevaría a Hogwarts

Mientras en los Estados Unidos:

Lily estaba muy contenta con todo lo que veia y todo lo que le compraron para el colegio y cuando conoció el colegio. Después de algunos días su mama la dejo instalada en el colegio y regreso a Londres.


	8. Comienzo del colegio

Capitulo 8: Comienzo el colegio

Hogwarts

James llego en el expreso y fue seleccionado para Gryffindor al igual que Sirius y otros dos chicos que conocieron en el tren de los que se hicieron amigos.

Todos quedaron en el mismo cuarto. Cada uno contó lo que eran sus vidas antes de Hogwarts

-Yo, vivía en Marylebone, con mis padres y hermana, hace poco nos mudamos a el Valle de Godric, por cierto mi hermana se fue a un colegio en Canadá. –dijo James

-Pues yo tengo un hermano, dos años menor que yo, mi familia a estado toda en Slytherin, excepto yo y mi prima Andrómeda, que esta en otro colegio en Francia. Y creen en la pureza de la sangre. –dijo Sirius

-Yo soy hijo único y vengo de una familia de una familia de magos –dijo Remus

-¿James, y cuantos años tiene tu hermana? –dijo Sirius

-La misma que yo, porque somos gemelos –dijo James con una sonrisa

-¿Por qué ella no vino aquí igual que tu? –dijo Remus

-Nosotros somos bastante unidos, pero ella decidió que prefería ir al colegio en Canadá –dijo James

-Y dinos que haces en tu tiempo libre –dijeron los chicos

-Eso es difícil porque nunca estaba solo siempre estaba con Annie y Lily, asiéndole bromas a su hermana, además, teníamos que estudiar –dijo James

-¿Cómo que tenían que estudiar? -dijo Sirius

-Lo que pasa es que vivimos en un barrio muggles y nos hicimos amigos de Lily y ella iba al colegio y nosotros quisimos ir también y nuestros padres nos dejaron, además de que nadie sabia que erramos magos. Vivimos allí por mucho tiempo como 6 años. Ase poco nos mudamos al valle Godric –dijo James

-Woo, mis padres se hubieran muerto si yo le digo semejante cosa. Ellos creen que los muggles son inferiores –dijo Sirius

-Bueno, mis padres no piensan así pero no creo que me hubieran dejado, son un tanto protectores conmigo. –dijo Remus

-OH, bueno mis padres son muy buenos en su trabajo, pero ellos creen que no deberían haber diferencias y además no son partidarios del señor oscuro, al contrario –dijo James

Así llego la hora de acostarse ya que tenían clase al otro día.

**Salem **

Jóvenes sean bienvenidos a este colegio dijo el director, aquí aprehenderán muchas cosas, aran amigos. Todos son diferentes, nadie es igual a otro. Estos son sus horarios de clase, pueden retirarse a sus cuartos. Que descansen.

Lily compartía el cuarto con dos niñas mas Jessica Summers y Pamela Torres.

-¿Por qué no nos presentamos? –dijo Lily

-Yo so Jessica Summers soy de los Estados Unidos vengo de una familia de magos muy importantes, mi padre era Ministro de Defensa aquí. Era una chica un poco seria, de pelo rubio y ojos azules blanca mas o menos de la misma edad de Lily

-Yo soy Pamela Torres soy de México mi padre Medimago y tiene un cargo de Director del Hospital donde trabajaba. Ella al contrario de sus compañeras tenia el pelo castaño oscuro y ojos entre verdes y amarillos. Parecía simpática

-Yo so Lilian vengo de Londres, mi papa era Ministro de asuntos especiales, mi mama trabajaba en alguna oficina en el ministerio aunque Yo no se exactamente en que consiste su trabajo. Me gusta que me digan Lily. Recién descubrí que soy bruja y que mis padres también lo son. Siempre e vivido como muggles. Tenia el pelo rojo y ojos verdes intensos.

-Y dinos Lily, como es vivir como muggles –dijeron las chicas

-Bueno, como toda niña de mi edad, mientras mis padres salían a trabajar, mi hermana y Yo íbamos a la escuela, junto con mis vecinos Annie y James, claro a un colegio muggle, nos pasábamos haciendo bromas a mi hermana y amigos porque decía que éramos raros. Además me gusta leer, ir al parque. Y los extraño mucho ellos se mudaron un poco antes de que yo recibiera la carta donde me decían que era bruja. –dijo Lily

-La verdad suena interesante, yo vivo en un pueblo donde solo viven brujos, tengo algunos amigos de mi edad con los que jugo al Quidditch, y tengo una hermana mayor que yo que tiene 13 años y también esta en este colegio –dijo Jessica

-Pues yo soy la menos de 4 hermanos los otros son varones y Diego 13, Andrés 15, Tomas 17. Vivo en pueblo de magos, nunca había tenido contacto con nadie fuera de allí. Mis hermanos me sobre protegen. Diego y Andrés vinieron este año a este colegio. Y los dos jugaban al Quidditch en su antigua escuela. Tengo una amiga inseparable, solo que ella se quedo en el colegio allá con la que me divertía haciendo rabiar a mis hermanos. –dijo Pamela

-Chicas estoy muy feliz de estar aquí pero creo que deberíamos irnos a dormir. –dijo Lily –que descansen

Todas se despidieron y se fueron a dormir.


	9. Los años pasan

Capitulo 9: Los años pasan

Salem

Lily y sus amigas eran muy buenas en todas las materias, todas entraron a uno de los equipos de Quidditch del colegio, a parte de hacer bromas. Lily era la mejor en Encantamientos y Transformaciones.

Nadie lo sabia pero ella en el poco tiempo libre que tenia sola se dedicaba a estudiar en como transformarse en un animago.

Así pasaron los días, semanas, meses, años. Lily se podía convertir en un águila, además era muy buena leyendo la mente de los demás y podía entrar en los sueños de otros, sin siquiera querer. Con estos últimos acontecimientos, ella hablo con el director y este le dijo que lo mejor seria que se fuera a Hogwarts que allí en directo Dumbledore la podría ayudar a controlar sus poderes y que allí estaría más segura. Después de esto se lo comunico a los padres de Lily y ellos estuvieron de acuerdo.

-Chicas tengo algo que decirles –dijo Lily

-¿Qué te pasa estas muy seria, Lily? –dijo Pamela

-Me regreso a Londres, cuando acaben las vacaciones iré a Hogwarts. Mis padres y el directo lo decidieron. –dijo Lily

-Y porque no le dices que te quiere ir. –dijo Jessica

-Porque yo se que lo hacen por mi bien, aunque me duela, las cosas no andan muy bien con los ataque de Voldemort y Hogwarts es mucho mas seguro para mi. Además no puedo manejar mis poderes y el director piensa que Dumbledore me puede ayudar. –dijo Lily

Así llegaron las vacaciones y las chicas se despidieron y Lily regreso a Londres

Mientras en Hogwarts

James y sus amigos son muy conocidos en el colegio como los merodeadores, como unos excelentes bromistas, grandes jugadores de Quidditch, y de excelentes calificaciones. Excepto Remus que no juega en el equipo el es comentarista. Todos tienen un club de fans. Aunque el que mas caso de hace es Sirius. James por alguna razón, nunca a tenido novia, solo amigas con las que sale a veces. Sirius tiene una novia distinta todas las semanas, no toma a ninguna en serio. Remus a tenido un par, con las que a durado algunos meses. Ellos se convirtieron en animagos, para acompañar a Remus en sus transformaciones de luna llena. Descubrieron que Remus era un hombre lobo cerca de navidad en el primer año. Eran inseparables. Cuándo estaba por finalizar el cuarto curso el director les informo que el equipo que quedo campeón de Quidditch o sea Gryffindor. Iban a competir en un torneo entre diferentes colegios que selle varia a cabo en Francia durante las vacaciones, que le dirían la fecha en que tendrían que presentarse para tomar en trasporte que los llevaría allá. James y Sirius se pusieron muy felices.

Llego el día y ellos se fueron a Francia, Remus los acompaño pero tubo que regresar porque las clases iban a comenzar y el no tenia excusa para ausentarse las primeras semanas de clase.

Mientras en Canadá

Annie, se despide de sus amigas y les dice que se va para Londres, porque extraña mucho a su hermano y que asistirá a Hogwarts al igual que el. Ella también juega al Quidditch, es la mejor estudiante de su generación, es animaga ilegal gata.


	10. Expreso Hogwarts

Capitulo 10: Expreso Hogwarts

Lily se despide de sus padres, la mama le dice que no se preocupe que las cosas van a estar bien, que pronto ara amigos y que allí se encontrara con alguien que ella quiere mucho. Pero no le dice con quien.

Lily entra en un compartimiento cerca del final del vagón que estaba vació. Se pone a leer una revista que le dio su madre. Cuando esta por leer un articulo sobre el torneo de Quidditch. La puerta del vagón es abierta por una chica que al ver a Lily. Se queda muda. Lily levanta la vista de la revista y también se sorprende.

Después de un incomodo silencio, la chica habla

-Hola, puedo pasar es que todos los compartimientos están ocupados –dijo la chica

-Hola, entra Annie –dice Lily que todavía no sale de su asombro

Annie se sienta

-Hola, tu eres Lilian Evans verdad –dice Annie

-Si soy yo, hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos – dijo Lily

-Si desde que nos mudamos, y luego me fui a estudiar a Canadá

-Yo estaba estudiando en Estados Unidos en el colegio de brujas de Salem –dijo Lily

-Valla, y dime como eran las cosas allá –dijo Annie

-Antes de contarte, donde esta tu hermano –dijo Lily

-Bueno se supone que el va a Hogwarts, aunque cuando llegue a casa en no estaba así que no vino conmigo, y no lo e visto, alguien me dijo que estaba de viaje pero no me dieron mayores explicaciones –dijo Annie

Cuando Lily le va a contar de su vida, el compartimiento se abre otra ves, son un par de chicos y una muchacha

-Disculpen es que estábamos buscando un compartimiento, y todos estaban llenos

-Pueden pasar aquí solo estamos nosotras dos, y no es molestia –dijo Lily

-Gracias yo soy Remus Lupin y ella es Andrómeda Black

-Mucho gusto yo soy Lilian Evans y ellas es Annie Potter

-Potter dijo el chico, eres familia de James –dijo Lupin

-Si, soy su hermana, sabes donde esta el, no lo he visto desde que llegue a casa y tampoco lo vi en el anden, ni en la casa –dijo Annie

-Lo que pasa es que el y el resto del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor esta jugando un torneo en Francia de diferentes colegios. –Dijo Lupin

-En el mismo que esta Sirius –dijo Andrómeda hablando por primera ves

-Si, el es unos de los cazadores y James es el buscador –dijo Lupin

-Valla con Sirius y yo que estaba loca por verlo, desde que me fui a estudiar a Francia no lo veo –dijo Andrómeda

-Creo que este será un año de reencuentros, verdad Lily –dijo Annie

-Si, de verdad que esta para mi en una gran alegría, siempre pensé en encontrarlos algún día pero nunca me imagine que así. –dijo Lily

-Y me vas a contar como era el colegio o no –dice Annie en son de broma

-Como ya te dije estaba en el colegio de brujas de Salem, allí hice dos buenas amigas, con las que compartía la habitación Jessica y Pamela. Aunque nunca fue lo mismo sin ti y James. Éramos las mejores de nuestra generación, estábamos en el equipo de Quidditch, hacíamos muchas bromas, en mi poco tiempo libre estudiaba sobre los animagos. Mis padres y el director decidieron que era mejor que viniera aquí por mi seguridad. –dijo Lily

-Pues yo recibí dos cartas una para Hogwarts y otra para Canadá, y decidí que mejor me iba para Canadá, no es que no quisiera estar con James, pero pensé que un tiempo separados seria bueno para los dos, ya que siempre habíamos echo todo juntos. –dijo Annie

-James nos contó que el había estado en un colegio muggle –dijo Lupin

-Si es cierto estuvimos en uno, porque queríamos, aprender y estar con nuestra amiga Lily –dijo Annie

Así se la pasaron todo el camino hablando y contando anécdotas del colegio. Hasta que llegaron a la estación.


	11. Llegada a Hogwarst

Capitulo 11: La llegada a Hogwarts

Todos bajaron del tren ya en la entrada Lupin se despidió de las chicas ya que ellas tenían que ir con los de primero para la selección de la casa.

Ellas estaban muy nerviosas esperando que la selección comenzara. El director dio su discurso y luego le dio la palabra a la profesora McGonagall que cogio un pergamino y dijo que según fuera llamando sus nombre debían ir pasando al frente y colocarse el sombrero en sus cabezas el diría a que casa pertenecen. El sombrero canto una canción donde decía las diferentes casas y lo que las caracterizaba. Cuando termino la profesora comenzó a llamar a los alumnos nuevos.

Los primeros fueron a Ravenclaw, después fueron otros a Slytherin, un par a Hufflepuff, otros a Gryffindor y así sigueron hasta que terminaron con los de primer año finalmente estaban así 8 Ravenclaw, 10 Slytherin, 5 Hufflepuff y 7 Gryffindor. Solo quedan ellas tres.

-Este año tenemos tres estudiantes nuevas que entraran en quinto año vienen de diferentes colegios. –dijo McGonagall.

Y las comenzó a llamar

Black, Andrómeda –bien veamos que tenemos aquí otra Black, eres diferente, eres noble, fiel, leal, valiente creo que quedaras bien en Gryffindor

Todos aplaudieron menos sus hermanas que estaban en Slytherin

Potter, Annie –Gryffindor grito el sombrero rápido

Evans, Lilian –raro muy raro hacia tiempo que no veía una combinación tan extraña, vamos a ver donde te ponemos en donde quedarías mejor después de mucho rato grito Gryffindor.

Ella estaba feliz iba a estar con sus amigos y se dirigió a su mesa muy feliz.

Atención ya que todos los alumnos están en sus casa, saben que tienen completamente prohibido el bosque, y el celador Flish tiene una lista de las cosas que están prohibidas, ahora a comer. Y apareció la comida.

Todos estaban muy animados. Cuando terminaron de comer todos se dirigieron sus Salas Comunes. Después de hablar un rato todos se retiraron a sus cuartos. A las chicas les toco a las tres juntas en la misma habitación. Todas se cambiaron y se acostaron a dormir.


	12. Comienzo clases

Capitulo 12: Comienzo de clases

Los días iban pasando las chicas se adaptaban sin ningún problema esperando a que James regresara. Un día iban por un pasillo y se encontraron con Malfoy y compañía

-Mi a quienes tenemos aquí otra traidora de la familia –dijo Narcisa

-A mi no me importa lo que tu creas, yo soy fiel a mis ideas y no pienso hacer lo que ustedes digan –dijo Andrómeda

-Y dime Potter, de donde vienes? –dijo Malfoy

-Eso no te interesa, pero te lo voy a decir, vengo de Canadá y si te preguntas si soy familia de James, si soy su hermana. –dijo Annie

-Que bien guardadito se lo tenia, Potter –dijo Malfoy

-Vamos a ver como esta eso –dijo Annie

-Que nadie sabia que tu existiera –dijo Malfoy

-No creo que el tenga que decírselo a todo el mundo –dijo muy seria Annie

-Valla que genio tienes, y dime quien es tu amigo –dijo Malfoy

-Eso es algo que a ti no te importa Malfoy, chicas vamonos para otro lado –dijo Annie

Después de ese incidente los días siguieron sin muchas novedades. Solo la desaparición de Lupin una ves al mes. Ellas estaban tratando de averiguar lo que pasaba.

Una noche en el mes octubre se contaron sus secretos en la habitación de las chicas

-Annie tengo algo que contarte, te acuerdas cuando mencione que en mi tiempo libre me dedicaba a estudiar sobre los animagos, después de dos años logre convertirme un águila –dijo Lily

-Sabes yo también soy un animago soy una linda gatita –dijo Annie

-Ya que estamos en esto tengo que confesar que yo también soy animago soy una loba –dijo Andrómeda

-Como esta eso –dijo Annie

-Nada que estuve estudiando y un día lo logre y me convertí un una loba, ya que uno no puede escoger en que animal se convertirá –dijo Andrómeda

-OH, de momento pensé que te transformaba en la luna llena –dijo Annie

-Chicas cuales son los síntomas de un hombre lobo –dijo Lily de momento

-La persona se ve desmejorada físicamente antes de la transformación, y cansada y la transformación es una ves al mes cuando hay luna llena –dijo Andrómeda

-En que piensas Lily –dijo Annie

-Creo saber lo que pasa con Lupin cuando desaparece –dijo Lily

-Chicas creo que debemos investigar, por lo pronto debemos acostarnos


	13. Descubrir el secreto de Remus

Capitulo 13: Descubrir el secreto de Remus

Pasaron algunos días y se acercaba la luna llena por segunda ves desde que comenzó el curso. Todavía James y Sirius no habían vuelto. El día de luna llena Annie se transformo en gato y estuvo todo el día vigilando a Remus, las otras inventaron que no se sentía bien haci no asistió a clases en todo el día.

En la tarde Remus no fue a su ultima clase y se fue a la enfermería después al rato salio con la enfermera hasta el árbol. Donde le dieron con una rama al nudo para que se quedara quieto y entraron por el agujero, el gato entro detrás de ellos sin que se dieran cuenta, ella observo todo lo que hacían, al rato la enfermera se despidió y a salio de allí. Y Anni también salio detrás de ella y fue directo a buscar a Lily y Andrómeda para decirlo donde estaba Remus. Y les dijo como llegar haci que con cuidado de que nadie las vieran salieron a los terrenos y hicieron lo que antes había echo Remus y entraron por el agujero que había todavía no había oscurecido y no había salido la luna. Ellas con mucho cuidado llegaron donde estaba Remus que se sorprendió de verlas allí y les dijo que tenían que irse que era peligroso que estuvieran allí.

-Remus¿Por qué es peligroso que estemos aquí? –dijo Annie

-No, se lo puedo decir –dijo Remus

-Nosotras creemos que eres un licántropo, es por eso –dijo Andrómeda

-Como ustedes saben eso si acaban de llegar –dijo muy serio Remus

-Te hemos observado y en el mes pasado desapareciste el día que había luna llena, además de que tienes todos los síntomas. –dijo Lily

-Esta bien lo acepto soy un licántropo y por eso les ruego que se vayan ya esta por empezar a salir la luna y esta ves voy a estar completamente solo por eso es mas peligroso y les puedo hacer daño –dijo Remus'

-No te preocupes nosotras nos podemos quedar y no correr peligro porque nosotras somos animagas yo soy un aguila, Anni es un gato y Andrómeda una loba. –dijo Lily

-Y como es eso que son animagas si eso no esta permitido a nuestra edad –dijo Remus muy serio

-Quieres verlo con tus propios ojos –dijo Anni

Y en ese momento se convirtió en un hermoso gato blanco con ojos azules. Enseguida Lily se convirtió en una hermosa águila y Andrómeda en la loba. Luego regresaron a sus forma original. Donde estaba Remus completamente sorprendido.

Esta bien no las puedo obligar a que se vallan pero esto es peligroso. Andrómeda dijo que podrían ir los cuatro al bosque prohibido. Cuando Remus comenzó a trasformarse ellas se transformaron y al rato salieron todos juntos al bosque.

Mientras en el castillo cerca de la hora de la cena llegaron los chicos que estaban en Francia y entraron al gran comedor todos los felicitaron por haber ganado el campeonato. Ellos buscaron a Remus y no lo encontraron y después de cenar se fueron a la sala común y luego de un rato al cuarto cuando se dieron cuenta de que había luna llena y buscaron lo que necesitaban para irse a acompañar a Remus. Antes de irse abrieron de Mapa del merodeador para ver por donde podían ir sin correr peligro. Están cerca del árbol cuando vieron que Remus estaba en el bosque y vieron unas motitas distintas que nunca habían visto, decidieron que después averiguarían sobre eso. Por lo pronto tenían que encontrar a Remus.

Se transformaron y entraron al bosque después de un rato se encontraron con una situación un poco extraña estaba el hombre lobo jugando con una loba, un gato y alrededor de ellos un gran águila, después de esa impresión se unieron al juego el gato como por instinto fue donde de el ciervo quien lo veía curioso. Haci mismo también el perro se acerco a la loba que le inspiraba confianza. Cuando se dieron cuenta que ya estaba por amanecer todos regresaron a la casa de los gritos. Antes de que Remus volviera a ser humano los chicos se fueron de vuelta al castillo a descansar y las chicas los imitaron claro que no sabían quienes podían ser esos animales.

Ellos entraron a la sala común y fueron directos al cuarto y lo mismo hicieron las chicas y se acostaron, gracias a dios al otro día no tendrían clase porque era sábado. Y podían levantarse tarde.


	14. El reencuentro

Capitulo 14: El reencuentro

El sábado a la una las chicas se levantaron a las 1 de la tarde después de arreglarse bajaron y fueron a la enfermería a ver a Remus ya que el le dijo que después de la transformación la enfermera siempre lo iba a busca y lo llevaba allí.

Mientras los chicos también se levantaron después de la 1 de la tarde haciéndose varias preguntas, primero quienes serian aquellas tres personas que nunca habían aparecido en el mapa y segundo quienes serian los animales que estuvieron con ellos en el bosque. Antes de pasar por la enfermería fueron a las cocinas a comer algo y se llevaron para después.

Las chicas llegaron a la enfermería y vieron a Remus y fueron a donde el.

-¿Como te encuentras? -dijo Anni

-La verdad estoy muy bien no me hice mucho daño –dijo Remus

-Perdona la curiosidad tu conoces algún ciervo y un perro negro. –dijo Lily

-Si ellos siempre me acompañan el la luna llena, pero en esta ocasión no porque están lejos de aquí¿Por qué? –dijo Remus

-Lo que pasa es que después que llevábamos un rato en el bosque ellos aparecieron, creo que se sorprendieron un poco con nuestros animales, pero se unieron al juego –dijo Andrómeda

En el momento que el iba a contestar la puerta de la enfermería se abrió dejando ver a dos chicos que iban muy felices de la vida. No vieron a las chicas que por arte de magia desaparecieron.

-Hola, Remus como estas? –dijo James

-Bien, creo que esta a sido mi mejor transformación en años –dijo muy alegre Remus

-Si cuando llegamos no te vimos y nos dimo cuenta de que era luna llena y cogimos lo necesario y salimos hacia allá. –dijo Sirius

-Cuando íbamos a salir y abrimos el mapa del merodeador vimos que no estabas en la casa de los gritos sino en el bosque por cierto acompañada de tres personajes completamente nuevos para nosotros porque no pudimos identificar quienes serian. –dijo James

-Chicos en esos puntos no decían ningún nombre que ustedes conocieran. –dijo Remus

-Pues la verdad no, nos fijamos porque estábamos apurados la verdad –dijo Sirius

-Y tienen el mapa allí –dijo Remus'

-Si¿Por qué? –dijo James

-Pues ábranlo para ver quienes son esos puntos de los que hablan a ver si todavía existen –dijo Remus (el sospechaba de las chicas)

James saco el mapa

-juro que mis intenciones no son buenas –dijo Sirius

El mapa de abrió y mostró todo el castillo, no veían nada raro hasta que se fijaron en los puntos que aparecían en la enfermería además de ellos tres y la enfermera habían otros tres puntos cuando se fijaron y pusieron atención a los nombre que los identificaban ellos no podían creer los nombres que salían allí.

-Esto no puede ser Andrómeda esta en Francia – dijo Sirius

-Que hacen aquí Lily y Annie –dijo James

Las chicas salieron de su escondite

-Hola¿Cómo estas? James- dijeron Lily y Annie

-Hola¿Cómo estas? Primo –dijo Andrómeda

-¿Qué hacen aquí? –dijo James

-Hermanito creo que después de un tiempo lejos, me di cuenta que te extrañaba mucho y decidí que seria mejor volver. Creo que fue bueno estar separados porque cada quien conoció otras personas, porque antes no hicimos nada si no estábamos juntos. –dijo Annie

-Sirius, mis padres decidieron que debía venir a Hogwarts como mis hermanas. Aunque después creo que se arrepintieron cuando vieron en la casa que fui seleccionada. Por las dudas no estoy en Slythering si no en Gryffindor igual que tu. –dijo muy alegre

-Bueno que puedo decir, que después que ustedes se mudaron estaba muy triste, a los pocos días recibí la carta del colegio de las Brujas de Salem donde me decían que había sido aceptada, entonces mis padres me dijeron de ellos eran magos y me contaron su historia, y después nos fuimos, me dejaron bien instalada, nunca mas avía vuelto a Londres. Hace un tiempo descubrí algunas cosa sobre mis poderes y se lo comunique al director el hablo con mis padres y luego me dijeron después de discutirlo el directo y mis padres con el directo de Hogwarts que por mi seguridad debía venir a estudiar aquí. Y por eso regrese a Londres. –dijo Lily

-Estoy feliz de tenerlas aquí a las dos- dijo James

-Yo se que estas feliz pero deberías presentar a estas dos muchachas, esta es mi prima Andrómeda Black-dijo Sirius

-Sirius como podrás ver esta es mi hermana Annie y ella es Lilian Evans –dijo James

-Mucho gusto –dijo Andrómeda

-Mucho gusto –dijeron Lily y James a la ves

Siguieron hablando durante un rato hasta que la puerta se volvió a abrir y entro otra chica.

-Chicos por que no me dijeron que Remus estaban en la enfermería- dijo Adriana

-Porque no te vimos cuando bajamos de los dormitorios –dijeron James y Sirius a la ves

-Chicos saben que me cambiaron de dormitorio y tengo compañeras nuevas que todavía no conozco –dijo Adriana

-Creo saber quienes son tus compañeras de cuarto –dijo Sirius

-Te presentamos a mi hermana Annie Potter, una buena amiga Lilian Evans y a Andrómeda Black la prima de Sirius –dijo James

-Mucho gusto chicas, disculpen por no saludar antes, y ustedes son mis nuevas compañeras de cuarto – dijo Andriana

-Igualmente –dijeron las chicas

-Si creo que si somos tus compañeras somos nuevas y creo que era el único dormitorio donde había espacio para las tres. –dijo Andrómeda

Haci siguieron hablando por mucho rato de diferentes cosas y conociéndose mejor.


End file.
